An Uneasy Truce Between Enemies
by misschosaku
Summary: The kingdoms of Adrall and Darra have been at war for as long as they can remember, and their only hope of peace is through the marriage of King Avar of Adrall and Queen Aithene of Darra. The only problem is, Aithene and Avar hate each other...or do they?
1. Prologue

Okay, so this is my first story on fanfiction, and the prologue SUCKS, but I'm hoping it will get better after I get into the actual story. The prologue was just to set things up.

Prologue

The old soldier peered over the edge of the spiked wall into the darkness of the road below. The soldiers were late again.

"Late, late, late; always late," he muttered irritably.

That was when the arrow hit him. He slumped forward soundlessly, and the Adrallan soldiers swarmed past him into the castle.

King Avar of Adrall feared almost nothing, and his skill on the battlefield was legendary. But despite all this, looking down at the young Queen of Darra, he could not bring himself to kill her. He turned and marched out of her bedchamber.

"Retreat!" he barked at his men. "We'll leave a notice with the dead man saying that we'll meet them for battle tomorrow on the fields of Darra." Turning, he began to walk away.

"But Avar, the plan was to kill her and take over the castle," pointed out Hawkor, his oldest and most trusted advisor, and therefore the only one allowed to call him by his first name.

"Plans change," Avar said curtly. "Retreat."

Hawkor nodded. "Yes, Avar." But as he left he glanced into the bedchamber of young Queen Aithene of Darra. The young woman certainly was beautiful, even in slumber, with long, rippling auburn hair, a well rounded, statuesque body, and a flawless complexion. But so were many of the ladies in Avar's court. Hawkor shook his head. He hadn't the faintest idea why this young maiden should be so special, why this Queen, this enemy of Avar's, whould have so caught the King of Adrall's attention, but he knew his King, and he knew it was better not to argue. He retreated.

Meanwhile, Queen Aithene slept on, unaware that her life had just been saved by her worst enemy,


	2. Breakfast and an Unwelcome Note

"Your Highness?" the maid tapped lightly on the Queen's shoulder. There was no response. "Queen Aithene?" Still nothing. With a sigh, the maid abandoned all propriety and tickled the young woman in the bed. This, at last, elicited a response.

Aithene shot bolt upright. "Celeste! That was utterly uncalled for! I do not remember seeing that as one of your official duties!" she scolded briskly.

Celeste curtsied. "No, your Highness, it is not. However, one of my unofficial duties is making sure that you are awake and presentable enough to eat breakfast with the courtiers every morning, and if tickling you is the only way to wake you, than tickling it must be."

Aithene sighed. "Don't I get holidays?" she asked plaintively, reaching for her light blue silk dressing gown.

Celeste smiled. "No, my Queen, I'm afraid you do not."

"Blast it all," Aithene murmered. "And I suppose Lord Humphrey is coming to this breakfast?"

Celeste smiled demurely. "I'm sure that all the courtiers of consequence will be there, my Queen."

"Which is a polite way of telling me that all the most odious lords of my acquaintance and their simpering wives will be breathing false compliments down my neck all morning, all the while waiting for me to slip up," Aithene responded.

Celeste curtsied. "As you wish, my Queen. And now, would it please you to select the gown you will wear today?"

"Oh, anything," Aithene said, "I don't particularly care today."

Celeste inclined her head respectfully. "Yes, my Queen. Then perhaps...the pink and white one? It would set off your hair to perfection, if I may say so."

"You may, although I really do not see why," Aithene replied. "The pink and white gown will do fine, Celeste. Do please fetch it."

Celeste nodded. "Any jewels today, your Highness?"

"Mother's pink pearls, please," said Aithene. "I do believe they will match my gown suitably enough for the day."

Celeste curtsied again. "Yes, my Queen. As you wish."

"And then I said to him, I said, 'Teddy, old boy, you look like you've put on some weight! Why don't you stay off the battlefield and leave the fighting to those who can handle it!' And then HE said…"

Aithene sighed. If she had to listen to one more of Lord Humphrey's dull stories about the knights he'd made fun of, or the damsels he'd rescued, she just might scream.

Luckily for her, she was saved from hearing the rest of the tale by the arrival of a herald.

"My Queen," he said, bowing low before her. "I come bearing a message from Sir Rodney."

Aithene sat up straight. "Do bring him in," she said quickly. Sir Rodney was her battle commander, and this morning he'd been investigating rumors of an Adrallan force gathered near the western wall of the castle. She was anxious to hear if these rumors were indeed true.

The herald bowed again. "Yes, my Queen." He left the room, and moments later Sir Rodney entered, the spurs on his armored boots clinking against each other as he moved.

Taking off his plumed helmet, he, too, bowed low. "Your Highness," he began, "the rumors of Adrallan forces by the western wall are at present untrue, although we did find evidence that there had been armed me there before we arrived. How many we cannot be sure. At least twenty-five, we have gathered from the footprints. But that is not the most serious part. When we came back into the castle, we came by the western tower, and on top of the wall we found Old Farlan's body, slumped over against the stones, with an arrow in his back and a note in his hand. I bring you the note, my Queen."

Leaning forward, Aithene grabbed the note from Sir Rodney's hand. Hurriedly she unfolded it and read:

_Queen Aithene,_

_Last night there were forty Adrallan soldiers in your castle. They came to deliver this note, in which we wish to inform you of a battle to be held tomorrow, on the plains of Darra, at high noon._

_Yours respectfully,_

_Baron Hawkor, Battle Commander of King Avar of Adrall_

Aithene stared at the note, shocked. Adrallan soldiers? In her castle?

Sir Rodney cleared his throat. "We were wondering, my Queen, if you planned to honor this challenge…?" His voice trailed off as Aithene looked up, fury in her lovely green eyes.

"Yes, Sir Rodney, we will honor it," she said. "We will go, and we will fight, and this time, we will _win_. Is that understood?"

Sir Rodney bowed. "Yes, my Queen. It is."

"Good," Aithene said. "Now leave us, and be ready for battle in one hour."

Sir Rodney bowed again and was gone.


	3. The Agreement

**spaceout93**: Yeah, it would be great if Aithene replied like that. If it wouldn't kinda mess up the plan I have for the story, I so totally would have done that. Oh, and yeah, some rulers would probably kill a servant for being so forward, but I think Aithene and Celeste are sort of friends, and have known each other for a long time. Also, Aithene is highly unlikely to punish a servant that harshly for tickling her.

Aithene stood at her bedroom window, looking out at the courtyard below, where hundreds of her troops were preparing themselves to march out the gates and battle the Adrallan forces. Hearing a noise, she turned to find Celeste standing behind her, a tunic, leggings, and armored breastplate in hand.

"I thought you might be wanting these, your Highness," she said.

Aithene abandoned her regal exterior for a moment and grinned at her maid. "You know me too well, Celeste," she said, reaching for the clothes. "Please have my horse ready for me in ten minutes."

Celeste smiled back. "Yes, my Queen. Of course."

Aithene nodded her thanks, and ducked behind her changing screen to attire herself for battle. It was a very good thing she had Celeste. She really didn't know what she'd do without her.

The Darran soldiers were already assembled on the plains of Darra when Aithene rode up. At the sight of his Queen in leggings and battle gear, Sir Rodney's mouth fell open, and he stammered. "Wh-wha-what are you doing here, my Queen?"

Aithene pursed her lips in annoyance. "I should think it would be obvious, Sir Rodney. I am here to fight."

At this Sir Rodney's mouth fell open even wider, but he managed to collect himself and say "Your Highness, are you absolutely certain? The-"

"Battlefield is no place for a woman?" Aithene inquired frostily. "Yes, I've heard. But this is one battle I would really prefer to win, and as your men lost the last three battles we've had with Adrall, I think it might be time a woman took command. "

"Took-command?"

Aithene laughed. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not taking your post from you, Sir Rodney. I am merely planning to fight at your side, as a good ruler ought to. Besides, does not the King of Adrall fight with his troops? We wouldn't want the enemy to think that the Queen of Darra is to cowardly to fight, now would we?"

Sir Rodney sighed. He knew there was no dissuading Aithene from her decision to fight, and he could only hope that the men would be able to protect her from harm. Heaven knows what they'd do if she were killed.

"As you wish, my Queen," he said at last.

Aithene smiled dazzlingly at him. "Thank you, Sir Rodney. I knew you'd see reason. And now…I do believe I see the Adrallan force approaching on the horizon. Do ready your men."

"Yes, your Highness." Sir Rodney made to raise his hand in the attack signal, but he was stopped by a shout from one of the soldiers whose eyesight was slightly better than his own.

"They're carrying a white flag! They want to talk!"

Aithene started in her saddle. "Sir Rodney, is this true?"

The battle commander peered ahead at the approaching army. Sure enough, they carried a large white flag of truce, signaling that they wished to talk before the battle. "Yes, your Highness, it is."

"Hmm." Aithene considered. "Ought we to obey tradition and hear them out?"

Sir Rodney coughed lightly. "It is customary to do so, your Highness, but if you wish otherwise…"

Aithene shook her head. "Oh, no. By all means, let us hear what these barbarians have to say."

Sir Rodney nodded. "Let the Adrallans approach!" he bellowed.

When the Adrallans were close enough to speak, Sir Rodney rode forward. "What is your business with us, that you come bearing the white flag in such troubled times?"

The Adrallan soldier in front of him inclined his head slightly, but not enough as to seem respectful. "Our King requests the pleasure of speaking with your Queen. Please fetch her immediately."

"There will be no need for that," Aithene said, riding forward. "I am already here."

The soldier looked at her quizzically for a moment before responding. "So you are. One moment-I shall inform his Majesty." He turned and rode his horse back into the crowd of soldiers. A moment later he returned, followed by a young man on a chestnut stallion.

The soldier bowed from his saddle. "His Most Royal Highness, King Avar of Adrall."

The man on the chestnut horse rode forward, and Aithene examined him carefully. So this was the King who was waging war on her small country. Well, he certainly was good looking, although he had a rather arrogant look about his face. He had had shoulder length, glossy honey-brown hair, which he wore tied back in a single ponytail, blue-gray eyes, and a slender build. He looked to be older than her twenty-one years, perhaps he was twenty-five?

Tradition dictated that, as the one bearing the flag of truce, King Avar speak first, and he did. "Queen Aithene," he said, barely inclining his head. "I am here to discuss terms of this war."

"Cannot we just cease fighting?" Aithene burst out passionately. "Cannot we simply drop the fight and allow our two lands to return to a peace and prosperity they have not known for decades? Cannot we make peace, King Avar?"

The King smiled slightly. "Indeed, Queen Aithene, that is my wish too, and my object in coming here today."

Aithene smiled back at him. "Wonderful. Then we can draw up a document saying we'll make peace and-" She trailed off, for King Avar was shaking his head.

"I'm afraid that there is only one term I will agree to if we are to make peace," he said.

"Well? What is it?" Aithene demanded. "What is your term? I will do anything if it will stop this useless fighting."

The King smiled unpleasantly. "Matrimony."

Aithene stared at him in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"Matrimony," the King said again. "I will agree to make peace between our two kingdoms only if you consent to marry me, Queen Aithene."

For a moment Aithene was so taken aback she could not speak, but then she nodded. "I said I would do anything to end this war, and I meant it," she said. "Very well, King Avar, I accept your proposal."

The King nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, I should like to bring you to my castle as soon as possible for the wedding, and of course there are documents to be drawn up…so perhaps I could meet you at your castle tomorrow to draw up the treaty, and we could retire to my castle the next day for the wedding?"

Aithene nodded again. "So be it. I will see you in Castle Darra tomorrow at noon, King Avar. Good day."

The King bowed from his saddle. "Until tomorrow then, Queen Aithene." And with that he turned his horse and rode away, leaving Aithene to explain things to her stunned army.


	4. First Impressions

Aithene groaned, pacing back and forth in her bedchamber. "What have I agreed to, Celeste?" she asked. "I said I would marry the King of Adrall-my sworn enemy since I took the throne at the age of eighteen!"

Celeste looked up from where she was busily packing Aithene's things into trunks. "It will bring peace to the kingdoms of Adrall and Darra," she reminded Aithene.

Aithene sighed. "That's right. And it's a good thing it will, because otherwise I'd never have agreed to it. Marriage! To the King of Adrall! Ugh, I must be insane."

"Your Highness, much as I hate to interrupt this fascinating discussion, I feel compelled to point out that King Avar and his men are waiting in the courtyard to escort you to Adrall," Celeste said.

Aithene moaned. "I feel ill. Tell them I feel ill, Celeste. Tell them I am too ill to travel today."

"They will never believe it, my Queen."

"Blast." Aithene muttered angrily. "Well, at least you're coming with me, Celeste, and so are some of my men. I'll feel safer that way."

"I'm sure the King of Adrall will honor the truce and will not harm you in any way," Celeste said.

"Humph," Aithene snorted. "Are you done packing yet?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Good. Then let's go before I change my mind again."

"As you wish, my Queen."

Aithene blinked up at Castle Adrall, craning her neck to take in its entirety. "It's…very large…" she managed at last.

King Avar chuckled. "That it is. Rather too large, I often think. Shall I have a maid show you to your rooms? I'm sure you'd like to freshen up before the wedding. Have you a suitable gown?"

"That would be lovely," Aithene said stiffly. "And I am sure my clothing is perfectly suitable to wed _you _in, thank you."

King Avar laughed again. "Of course, Queen Aithene. How silly of me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must see to my men. Muriel will show you to your rooms."

He bowed, dismounted, and left, leaving Aithene and Celeste to follow Muriel, a woman of about thirty-five, with blonde hair going gray, up to their new rooms in Castle Adrall.


	5. Castle Adrall

Muriel curtsied, opening a beautifully carved wooden door to reveal a medium sized sitting room. "Your rooms, Queen Aithene. Would you like me to show you around?"

Aithene nodded gratefully. "Yes, please."

"This," Muriel said, "is your private sitting room. Does it please you?"

Aithene looked around at the room. It was lovely, decorated with a pink, green, and white theme that suited her perfectly. She wondered briefly how King Avar had known to make it in these specific colors, her favorites.

There was a small desk in one corner of the room, and a wide window seat with white curtains embroidered with pink roses on the far wall. A white couch imprinted with pink flowers, a low white table, and a few cushioned pink and white chairs occupied the middle of the room, sitting on top of a soft green and white carpet that filled the central space in the room. A jug of pale pink carnations sat atop the little desk, and scattered around the walls were a couple mirrors, some framed paintings, and two smallish bookshelves.

Aithene smiled with delight. Perhaps this marriage would not be so bad, after all. "I love the room, Muriel," she said happily. "It is beautiful."

Muriel beamed with pleasure. "I'm so glad, your Highness. Would you like to see the rest?"

"Oh, yes, yes please!" Aithene said.

Muriel led her through a white wooden door near the desk, and into a good sized bathroom. This, too, was decorated in pink, white, and green, and it boasted an enormous bathtub sunk into the floor, a large wash basin, and a prettily painted pink and white chamber pot, as well as a white tiled floor and a metal rack bearing several soft white towels.

"Charming," Aithene said. "May I see my bedchamber now?"

"Yes, your Highness," Muriel said, curtsying. She led Aithene back through the sitting room and through another white wooden door, this one on the wall behind the couch, near the door into the sitting room itself. This door had pink roses painted on it, and the doorknob was carved into the shape of a silver rose.

The room behind this door was the loveliest yet, and Aithene could not help letting out a little gasp of pleasure as she entered. It was a bedchamber, and the most beautiful one Aithene had ever seen. The walls were smooth, light stone blocks, and there was a window and window seat identical to the one in the sitting room in the middle of the wall to her left. The floor was smooth stones too, but most of it was covered with a soft white carpet with pink roses and light blue forget-me-nots imprinted on it. Directly across from her, in the center of the opposite wall, was a large canopy bed, with pink curtains, white sheets patterned with pink roses, a pink blanket, and two large, squishy white pillows. 

The bed frame was wooden, painted white, with pink roses climbing up the posts. The top of each post was carved to resemble a rose.

Next to the bed, on the left from where Aithene stood, was a small round table, on which sat a lamp, a stationary set, and a small white and pink jewelry box. At the foot of the bed sat a good sized white trunk, painted with pink roses, and there was a small footstool next to the round bedside table.

In the middle of the wall to her right was an enormous wardrobe, painted white, with pink roses, and next to it on either side was a small, round white table, one of which held a small wash basin and a rack with a couple soft white washcloths. Inspection of the wardrobe revealed a long mirror on the inside of each door, two shelves above the clothes bar, and three drawers below it. There were a few garments already hanging there; two white nightgowns which looked to be about Aithene's size, a pink silk dressing gown which also appeared to be her size, and a dark blue cloak, also her size.

Along the wall where the door Aithene had entered through sat a couch, a smaller version of the one in her sitting room, a small vanity with a mirror, a bookshelf, and a framed painting of her; where King Avar had gotten it she had no idea.

"Oh, Muriel," Aithene said softly. "It's…beautiful. I love it. Thank you so much. This must have been hard to prepare on such short notice."

Muriel curtsied. "It was nothing, your Highness. We haven't had a Queen in many years, and it was a pleasure to design rooms for you. Now, perhaps you would care to see your maid's room before you dress for the wedding?"

Aithene nodded. "Yes, I would like that."

Muriel smiled. "This way."

She led Aithene and Celeste back through the sitting room, and through a small door next to the one leading to the bathroom. This led to a small hallway, at the end of which was a modest room containing a single bed, a square bedside table with a lamp on it, a trunk, a very small wardrobe, and a washbasin and washcloth. There was a small green rug on the floor, and no windows, but there were several candle sockets on the walls.

"Does this please you, Miss Celeste?" Muriel asked. Celeste nodded eagerly.

"It's much larger than I had expected," she said, smiling around at the little room in pleasure. "I quite like it. Thank you, Muriel."

"You're most welcome," Muriel said. "Now if you would set your bags down, we can return to Queen Aithene's bedchamber and begin dressing her for the wedding."

Aithene peeked at herself in the mirror on her vanity. "Oh, Celeste," she murmured. "I look…beautiful."

Celeste smiled. "You do indeed, your Highness. You do indeed."

And Aithene did. Her silky auburn hair was twisted into an elegant knot on top of her head, and held in place by the same silver and diamond pins that kept her sheer, silvery veil pinned to her head. She was clad in a long, silvery white dress with a low, rounded neckline and off the shoulder silver puffed sleeves. The dress fit tightly at the top, emphasizing her form, and flowed out widely from her hips, landing on the floor. From under the embroidered hem of the gown peeked two silver slippers with diamonds embroidered into the design. A train was attached to the shoulders of her gown, and it too flowed out until it reached the floor, although it continued for several inches afterwards.

For jewelry Aithene wore dangling earrings made of silver and set with diamonds, and amethysts. Her necklace was a choker made of silver ribbon, and from it dangled a diamond shaped pendant made of amethyst.

Cocking her head slightly, Aithene surveyed herself one last time. "Do I pass inspection?" she asked Celeste and Muriel.

"You do," Muriel replied, and Celeste nodded proudly.

"You are a vision, my Queen," she whispered. "Make our kingdom proud."

Aithene nodded, and stepped out of her room to face her fate.


	6. The Wedding

"Do you, Avar of Adrall, take this woman, Aithene of Darra, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Aithene of Darra, take this man, Avar of Adrall, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Aithene's voice shook slightly, realizing the enormity of what she was about to do, but still she managed to answer "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Avar's kiss was brief, a quick touch of his lips to hers, and then people were cheering and she was looking up at the crowd and trying to smile. How did one smile when they'd just bargained away their life? But still she smiled, and the crowd cheered, and then it was all over and Celeste was escorting her to her room to change before the celebratory banquet in the Great Hall.

Half an hour later, Aithene, now the Queen of Adrall and Darra, sat at the right hand of the King of Adrall and Darra in one of her best gowns, grassy green silk with embroidered flowers, her hair demurely braided into a knot at the base of her neck, and her only jewels a simple strand of pearls. The wedding was over, and only now was she realizing the price she had paid for her country's freedom. She was trapped now. She belonged no longer to herself and Darra, but to Darra, Adrall, and King Avar as well. Her life would never be the same again.

Her grim thoughts were interrupted by Avar-her husband, she thought, and shuddered slightly-saying "Well, Queen Aithene, how does Castle Adrall compare to Castle Darra?"

Aithene was about to answer that it was larger, and lovelier, but she saw an arrogant twist to his smile. _He's mocking me,_ she thought, and resolved not to be taken in by his good looks and charming smiles.

"There is no comparison, my Lord," she replied, smiling sweetly.

He smiled in return, thinking he was about to receive a compliment. "Oh?"

"Yes. Castle Darra is much more cheerful, and the company far superior."

Aithene had the satisfaction of seeing him caught off guard as she turned away. She'd won this round, but she had a feeling that there would be others to come.

When the banquet was over, Avar escorted Aithene to her room. As he opened her door, she turned to him and said stiffly. "I'd prefer to sleep alone tonight, thank you."

Avar nodded, smirking slightly. "As you wish." He turned. "I will leave you alone, then." He said, and left.

Aithene nodded, and went briskly into her chambers. She had to admit, his calmness at her remark surprised her. She'd had lovers before-what young, unmarried queen had not?-but always when she'd turned them from her bed they'd protested. Surely Avar must find her in some way attractive, for why else would he have married her? And if that was the case, how could he take it so calmly that Aithene was refusing to sleep with him? Did he perhaps assume that she would soften over time? Well, she wouldn't. She'd show that arrogant, self-absorbed Adrallan King a thing or too, just see of she wouldn't!


	7. The Ball

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad you like it! By the way-how do you guys think Aithene's name is pronounced? In my head I've been saying it Ay-theen, or something like that, but what do you all think?**

The next few weeks passed much in the same way, with Avar and Aithene battling verbally at every turn. Avar won most of these little arguments, but Aithene still barred him from her bed, so he did not win all of the time, she though smugly.

To Aithene's surprise, the next thing Avar said to her after this thought was not mocking at all. At least, it didn't sound it.

"Queen Aithene, I would like to hold a ball here, in Castle Adrall, in a week's time. I think it is time that the people of Adrall got to know their new Queen. I trust this is acceptable with you?"

Aithene actually smiled. "A ball sounds wonderful. I love dancing."

Surprisingly, Avar smiled back. "As do I. You will favor me with the first dance, I assume?"

This was said arrogantly, so Aithene simply raised an eyebrow. "We shall see," she said, turning on her heel. "If you behave." And she walked away, leaving Avar staring after her, a look of shock on his handsome face.

"She will be a challenge," he murmured thoughtfully.

The evening of the ball came, and Aithene was in her chambers, looking at gowns.

"Which should I wear, Celeste?" she asked her maid. "The blue one, the red one, or the purple one?"

Celeste pursed her lips thoughtfully, considering. "The red one is the most striking," she said, "and the blue the most elegant, but I believe that the purple looks the finest on you, my Queen, It shows your figure off to perfection, and the color is truly something."

Aithene smiled at her. "Thank you, Celeste. I am quite fond of it. Do lace me up."

An hour later, Aithene was ready. The purple gown was on her, and she looked stunning. It had a deep v-neck, off the shoulder sleeves, a fitted top, and a large, puffy skirt that flowed out over the underskirts.

Her shoes were black dancing slippers, and she wore black ribbons in her hair. A chain of gold was around her neck, and small amethysts glittered at her ears. Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

As Aithene entered the ballroom, trumpets sounded, and a herald proclaimed "Her Most Royal Highness, Queen Aithene of Adrall and Darra!"

People turned to stare, including Avar. Unnoticed by Aithene, he stared at her for a long moment. "She looks…beautiful," he whispered softly to himself. Blinking slightly, he walked over to her.

"May I have the honor of this dance, my Queen?" he asked, bowing elegantly.

Aithene curtsied deeply. "You may, my Lord."

The music started, and Avar whisked her away into the dance.

_She's a good dancer,_ he thought. _A wonderful dancer._

Aithene was thinking the same of Avar, but she noticed his familiar arrogant smirk lurking around the edges of his mouth, and so she said nothing. As the dance ended, Avar bowed again and said "I will claim you again for the last dance, my Queen."

As he walked away, Aithene's eyes followed him. "He confuses me," she murmured. "I thought he admired me, but here I am, looking beautiful, and he only wants two dances."

She was interrupted by a young lord in green bowing and saying "May I have this dance, Queen Aithene?"

"Yes, of course," Aithene answered, and was swept into the dance once more.

Aithene danced almost every dance the rest of the night, and received many compliments from the lords and ladies of the court. Lady Melia invited her to tea the next day, and Lady Larissa complimented her dancing skills and said that they must hold another ball soon.

Aithene curtsied politely and thanked everyone, but secretly she was rather tired, and she was glad when Avar came to claim her for the last dance of the night.

This dance was slower than the others, and it required that Avar draw her quite close, closer than he ever had before. Soon he released her into a looser hold, however, as the dance sped up. It whirled on into a grand finish where the gentlemen tossed their partners up into the air and caught them.

Leaning over, Avar whispered into Aithene's ear. "You look lovely tonight, by the way."

Then he was gone, and Aithene was walking to her room, puzzling over the strange events of the evening.

"I really don't know what to make of him," she murmured.


	8. The Consequences of an Argument

"I refuse to allow my wife, the Queen of Adrall and Darra, to go for a ride unchaperoned. These are dangerous times; we are still fighting the Semarans. It is not safe for the Queen of Adrall and Darra to be out alone in the countryside."

"Nonsense," Aithene sniffed. "I shall be perfectly alright. I've ridden alone many times, even when we were at war with _your_ country, my Lord. I will be fine."

Avar banged his fist down on the table. "No! You will not ride out unaccompanied! I refuse to allow it!"

Aithene glared at him. "You may be my husband by law," she said frostily, "but you cannot command me as to what I may and may not do. Good day, my Lord."

Avar opened his mouth to retort, but Aithene had already stalked out of the meeting room, and from the window he could see her mounting her horse.

He shook his head. "Well, it's none of my affair if she runs into trouble," her muttered.

Aithene sighed angrily as she rode along the misty path. There was still dew on the grass, but even the air of calm that hung over the meadows was not enough to soothe her temper.

"How _dare_ he?" she fumed, cantering along the trail. "How DARE he? Who does he think I am, that he orders me about like that? I think I can go for a peaceful ride in my own kingdom without fear. It's not as though I were one of those helpless, swooning maiden types, or anything. I can probably ride better than he can anyway."

She knew such thoughts were childish, but Avar somehow managed to evoke deeper feelings of anger than she'd ever felt before-even in battle.

"How DARE he," she muttered again. It was then that the club hit her head and she fell from her horse, unconscious.


	9. Not a Trace

Avar knocked on the door to Aithene's rooms. "Aithene?" he called. "Are you there?"

The door opened to reveal Aithene's maid, Celeste. "No, your Highness, she is not. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

Avar's eyes popped open in shock. "Since yesterday? Why did you not tell me sooner? She went for a ride yesterday after we quarreled, and I have not seen her since, either. She did not come down for dinner last night, and I assumed she was still angry with me."

Celeste looked worried. "We must find her, my Lord," she said. "As soon as possible. My Queen is very headstrong, and it would be just like her to run into danger without noticing because she was angry."

Avar nodded. "Yes, I can see that. I will send out a search party at once."

Celeste curtsied. "Thank you, my Lord. Oh, and-my Lord?"

He turned. "Yes, Celeste?"

She bit her lip. "It might help if you were to not antagonize her so often. She rises to the argument easily. It seems that you are growing fond of her, and I do not think arguing with her at every turn helps you much. " She curtsied and withdrew into Aithene's chambers, shutting the door behind her.

"Hmm," Avar mused. "Perhaps she is right. We shall see. I will give her a gift when the search party finds her-that will help to smooth things over."

A day later Avar sat in his meeting room, looking over some papers regarding the war with Semar, when Hawkor entered the room. "The search party has returned, my Lord," he said.

Avar sat up. "Excellent. Send Aithene in here. I have something I want to give her."

Hawkor looked uneasy. "Avar-she is not with them. They found only her horse. We fear that she has been captured by Semarans."

Avar jerked out of his chair. "What?! No! I will go search for her at once! Hawkor, you will accompany me. Bring thirty of your best soldiers and arm them well."

Hawkor bowed. "As you wish, Avar." He left the room.

Avar sank back into his chair, worry creasing his forehead.

"What could have happened to her?" he wondered. "I _told_ her she shouldn't go out by herself! I told her!"


	10. The Semaran Camp

Aithene awoke to find herself bound hand and foot and lying on the dirt floor of a rather grimy greenish tent.

A soldier wearing the yellow and green uniform of a Semaran entered the room with a tray of food. He set it down next to her and began to back out.

"Wait!" Aithene cried desperately. "Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here?"

But she received no answer. The soldier left the tent silently.

Aithene strained urgently against her bonds, trying in vain to break lose. Whoever had tied her was an expert with knots, for she could not manage to free herself even the slightest from the ropes binding her.

"You won't break free," a man's voice observed scornfully, "so you might as well stop trying."

Aithene looked up to see another soldier, this one wearing the plumed helmet of a commander, looming over her. He had an ugly, scarred face, and his mouth was contorted into an unattractive grimace. He leered at her.

Aithene spat at his boots. It was a dead hit. The man swore and kicked her violently. Aithene thought she heard a crack as his foot connected with her cheek.

"Give it up already, little Queen," he spat. "You won't be leaving here for a long time, least not until we figure out how to get you safely to Semar. We'll soon break your proud spirit."

Aithene spat at him again, but he had backed up, and was out of her reach. He leered again and left the tent.

Avar glanced up as Hawkor rode up to him. "Any sign of her?"

Hawkor shook his head. "I'm sorry, my lord. Truly I am. We cannot find her."

Avar's mouth tightened. "Well, we'll just have to keep looking, won't-" He broke off suddenly. "Hawkor, do you smell that? Smoke! We must be near the Semaran campsite. Hurry!"

Hawkor nodded. "Yes, Avar. "

Avar reached to his side as if to reassure himself that his sword was still strapped to his belt. It was, and he gripped the handle firmly before letting his hand come back to the reins.

"Before too much longer," he growled, "this sword will bathe in the blood of those Semaran bastard who have taken my wife." Grimly, he turned his horse in the direction of the smoke.

"Move quickly men," he ordered. "And muffle your horses' hooves. We don't want to give those Semarans any warning."

There was a chorus of ayes from the men. They had grown quite fond of their young, cheerful queen over the past few weeks, and the idea that the Semarans would dare to harm her angered them greatly. They rode towards the smoke swiftly, making not a sound as they approached.

Over the next several days, the Semaran commander came in to torment her many times, but Aithene had learned her lesson. She kept silent and simply let him think he'd broken her. That way she could scheme on how to escape better-perhaps he would accidentally let slip some piece of information that would aid her, she thought.

She had many more bruises now, and possibly a broken bone or two. Her right eye was slowly recovering from being blackened, and her arms and wrists ached from trying to pull free of her bonds.

After about twelve days, Aithene was moved to anger again, and could not contain it. The Semaran commander had insulted both of her kingdoms, and their rulers, and it was more than her pride could bear. She lashed out at him, striking him wildly as best she could. He swore furiously.

"You little Darran bitch," he spat angrily. "We'll see how proud you are when you're on the iron maiden, now won't we?" He moved towards her.

"I think not," a voice said from the doorway.

Aithene looked up in recognition. "Avar!"

The King of Adrall and Darra stood in the doorway, his sword pointed at the Semaran's throat. The Semaran looked about fearfully, but there was no way out but the door that Avar blocked. Swearing again, he grabbed Aithene and tore through the back of the tent. Aithene screamed. And then the Semaran's fist descended against her skull and everything went dark once more.


	11. Recovery

Avar glanced anxiously at the doctor. "Well? Will she be alright?"

The doctor nodded. "She'll be fine. She just needs a little rest, is all."

An expression of relief crossed Avar's face. "Good. Now you may go."

The doctor nodded again and left the room.

Avar turned back to Aithene, who lay on her bed, in her chambers in Castle Adrall. Slowly, almost tenderly, he brushed her hair back from her face. Leaning over, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead, then started to leave.

Aithene's hand came up and caught his wrist as he turned. Barely conscious, she murmured, "No, stay."

An enormous smile crossed Avar's face, and he sat back down, pressing another kiss to her forehead. His arm slid back so that his hand rested within Aithene's, and he brought his other hand up to rest on her silky hair. As he touched her head, Aithene smiled in her sleep, and she gripped Avar's hand tighter.

Avar stayed, his hand clasped in her small one, until dawn came and he was called down to council about the war.

The next morning Aithene awoke to find Celeste standing over her.

"Oh, Queen Aithene," Celeste cried joyfully. "I'm so glad you're alright! You had us all worried sick! Especially King Avar."

Aithene blinked. "Avar was worried about me?"

Celeste nodded. "Yes, your Highness. He sat by your bed all night, holding your hand, until Baron Hawkor called him away to council."

Aithene blinked again, bewildered. "He stayed all night?"

"Yes, my Queen. At your request."

"I asked him to?" Aithene shook her head in confusion. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Queen Aithene. Perfectly sure. I was there."

"Oh. Well, thank you for telling me, Celeste. Now please leave me-I should like to rest."

Celeste nodded, and she left the room. Aithene feel back against her pillows and was soon fast asleep once more.

When Aithene awoke next, it was darker out. She blinked, trying to clear her head, and sat up.

"Where am I?" she wondered. She looked around to find that she was in her own room at

Castle Adrall. She smiled slightly, glad to be home.

Home?

Yes, this was her home now, and she loved it as well as she loved Castle Darra.

"Aithene?"

Avar's voice at the door startled her, and she looked up.

"I don't believe you've ever called me by my first name before," she said, smiling at him.

She was smiling at him! Avar smiled back. "I do apologize, Aithene. However, I do not believe you have yet called me by mine."

"I also apologize, King Avar," Aithene said.

He shook his head. "Now, now, that was not my name."

Quietly this time she said, "Avar."

He smiled at her. Had she never noticed how kind his smile was before? "That's better. Now-how are you feeling? Are you comfortable? Did you sleep well?"

Aithene nodded. "Yes, my Lord, I am quite comfortable."

"Good."

Biting her lip, she continued. "I hear from Celeste that you sat by me all last night."

"At your request, my Queen," he said.

"Yes, I was told. Well-" she paused, then continued on. "Thank you."

He inclined his head respectfully. "You're welcome, my Queen. Do you require that same service again tonight?"

Aithene looked away, unsure of what to say. Finally she looked back up at him."No-I think that tonight you may share my bed with me."

Avar's face lit up with happiness, and he shut the door, crossing to her bed in a few swift steps. Climbing in beside her he wrapped his arms around her and whispered her name into her ear. "Aithene, Aithene, Aithene…"


	12. Anger

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed this! I'm so grateful for your feedback. We're nearing the end now-maybe four or five chapters to go, and I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks so much.**

Aithene yawned and turned over in her bed. She rolled onto something hard, and she sat up. It was a small box she had leaned on. She picked it up, curious. It was black velvet, with a silver clasp, and it was oval shaped. Opening it, she found within a beautiful necklace of gold and rubies. It was made many thin strands of gold, which hung down to a couple inches below the base of her throat. From the end of the chain was suspended a teardrop shaped ruby framed in gold. She caught her breath, and the events of the previous night returned to her. She smiled softly, fingering the beautiful necklace.

Sitting up, she discovered that Avar was already gone. Avar. Her husband. She smiled again. When had she fallen in love with him, she wondered dreamily, crossing the room to dress. She put on a deep red dress with long sleeves, a low v-neck, and a flowing skirt, twisted her hair into a simple bun at the base of her neck, put the necklace Avar had left for her, and exited the room, eager to find him.

Upon entering her sitting room, she discovered Celeste and Muriel sitting on the couch, talking softly with each other. Approaching them, she asked "Where is Avar?"

The two maids exchanged a knowing glance, and Muriel answered "He left to go to a council about the Semaran war, my Queen. In the Southern Meeting Room."

Aithene smiled at her. "Thank you, Muriel."

Turning, she left the room in search of the Southern Meeting Room.

At the door to the Meeting Room, Aithene paused, gathering her courage, and then she entered. Avar looked up as she did, and she smiled at him.

"My Lord-" she began, but Avar interrupted her harshly.

"Not now," he snapped. "I'm very busy."

Shocked and hurt, Aithene turned to go, and as she did, Avar caught a glimpse of gold and red around her neck. She was wearing his necklace. He opened his mouth to call her back, but she was already gone.


	13. Realization

Avar paced back and forth restlessly in his privates study. "What shall I do, Hawkor?" he asked. "I've been abominably rude to her-she'll never forgive me. And I haven't even told her I love her yet! What must she think of me? Does she think I only wanted to sleep with her? She must. I'll bet she thinks I only married her so that I could sleep with her. I'll be she thinks I don't care about her at all. This is awful. Hawkor, what am I to do?" he peered anxiously at Hawkor.

Hawkor was silent for a moment as he thought. "Perhaps, my King, you should tell her the truth."

"The truth?"

"Explain the situation to her."

"How could I possibly explain? What could possibly justify the way I've acted towards her?"

"I did not say to justify it, my King. I said to tell her the truth."

"The truth." Avar let out a long sigh. "I suppose I'll have to, won't I?"

"I would highly recommend it, my King."

Avar sighed again. "Very well. I will go to her as soon as I can. Thank you, Hawkor."

Hawkor bowed. "A pleasure to serve you, your majesty."

Aithene threw herself on her enormous bed, sobbing. "I hate him!" she cried. "I hate him! I hate him!"

Celeste poked her head in. "My Queen?"

Aithene lifted her tearstained face from the luxurious pillows. "What?" she asked tersely.

"The King is at your door, your Highness."

"Tell him I'm not here," Aithene mumbled. "Tell him I've gone for a ride."

Celeste curtsied. "As you wish, my Queen."

A moment later, she returned. "He is gone."

Aithene glared into the pillow. "Good riddance," she muttered angrily.

Celeste sighed softly, and closed the door, leaving Aithene alone with her thoughts.

_Why did he do this to me? _Aithene wondered. _Is he angry? Have I done something to offend him? Was he only staying by my bedside in order to sleep with me? Does he care for me at all? If he didn't, why did he rescue me from the Semarans? But that could have been to save face. It wouldn't look good if the King of Adrall and Darra let enemy troops ride off with his new Queen, now would it? No, so that must be the reason he saved me. And he only wanted to sleep with me. Typical. I should have known. But…he seemed so caring, so kind…last night…I suppose he's a gifted actor, that's all._

_But what should I do? Should I act as though nothing has happened? That would be good in public, but-NO! He was horribly rude! I cannot forgive him! I must-I must-I must go to him and tell him how I feel, that I am angry, because I labored under the illusion that he cared for me. Then I will suggest that in public we act as strong leaders, and that we never interact in private. I will never have to speak to him about my feelings again-_

_But I love him._

It took Aithene a moment to realize that she was the one who'd thought that. "Do I really?" she whispered. "After all he's done to me, do I really love him?" And then she realized: yes, she did. That was why his actions hurt so much-she was in love with him. _In love with my old enemy,_ she thought, and chuckled slightly.

"What should I do now?" she mused to herself. "Should I still tell him how angry he has made me? Yes," she decided, "I should. But perhaps he will have an explanation. Maybe he was having a bad morning. I will go to him now." Sitting up, she changed into a lighter afternoon gown, pale blue with white trimming. Loosening her hair, she dried her tears and set off in search of her husband.

An hour or two later, Aithene still had not found Avar. She'd searched all over Castle Adrall, but she could not seem to find a trace of him. Baron Hawkor was also missing, she noticed, as were many of the soldiers she knew by name.

Returning to her room, she asked Celeste "Where have the soldiers gone? Where is the King?"

"They left while you were in your room, your Highness," her maid answered. "The Semarans are attacking the border, and King Avar and his troops had to rush to get there before them."

"So…Avar and the others…they are at the border? Fighting?" Aithene asked. "Of all the things that could happen…" she sighed. "Very well. Alert me when they return."

A week later Aithene was sitting in one of the private meeting rooms when a herald rushed in. "Your Highness! Queen Aithene!" he cried.

Aithene sat up. "Yes? What is it, William?"

"The battle…it is over…!"

A huge smile broke across Aithene's face. "But-that is wonderful news! Why are you not smiling? What is the matter? We did not lose, did we?"

"No, my Queen, we won."

"Then what is it, William? Tell me quickly!"

"It's-the King…he's wounded…the doctors do not know if he'll survive or not." William gasped out.

Aithene jerked upwards, one hand flying to her throat. "What?! My husband is wounded!" She thought hurriedly. "William, I want you to meet me in the front courtyard in fifteen minutes, with two horses saddled. You will take me to the King, is that understood? As fast as possible."

William nodded. "Yes, my Queen."

Aithene smiled at him-a strained smile. "Thank you, William. I will be right there." And she hurried to her rooms to change for the ride.


	14. Reconciliation

**Okay, we're almost done, here. I am gonna write an epilogue to follow this, but after that we're all finished. Please send long reviews telling me what you think! I hope you liked it. Thanks to all of you. **

**Miss Chosaku**

Aithene rode into the Adrallan border camp in a hurry, glancing about for a familiar face. At last she spotted a young soldier who'd been kind enough to show her around the stables one earlier afternoon.

Leaning forwards in her saddle, she waved to him. "Taran! Taran of Adrall!"

He looked up, and a smile broke across his boyish face as he noticed her.

"My Queen! It is indeed a surprise to see you here!" he called out to her.

Wasting no time with formalities, Aithene asked "Where is Avar? Where is my husband?"

Taran sighed worriedly. "Ah. So you've heard, have you? Well, he's over here-in that tent." He pointed towards a good sized tent of grayish green.

Aithene thanked him hurriedly and rode towards the tent he'd mentioned. Dismounting, he handed the reins to another young soldier, and she ducked inside the tent.

The inside of the tent was dimly lit, and a doctor was bending over an unconscious form on the double bed. Aithene's breath caught in her throat. "Avar!"

She rushed to his side, reaching out a hand to brush his hair back from his forehead, as he had done when she lay ill. "How is he?" she asked the doctor.

The doctor shook his head sadly. "He looks bad, your Highness. Right now his survival is a matter of chance."

"Must you stay with him?" Aithene asked.

The doctor considered. "I believe it would be best if someone were to stay by him until something happens. I do not think he ought to be left alone."

Aithene smiled kindly at him. "Thank you for your concern, doctor. But-you look tired. Let me stay by him. You can go rest. I will send someone for you if his condition worsens. If no one comes, return for him in the morning."

The doctor bowed. "Yes, your Highness. As you wish." He turned and left the tent, leaving Aithene alone with her sleeping husband.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, she leaned over to kiss him lightly. As she pulled back, Avar's eyes opened slowly, and he blinked at her. "Aithene…?" he asked, sounding confused.

She smiled lovingly down at him. "Yes, it is I."

His face twisted with anguish. "Aithene…I…am so sorry…for what-"

Aithene placed a finger on his lips gently. "Hush. It does not matter. I love you."

Avar looked wonderingly up at her. "You…"

She repeated herself, bending down to kiss him again. "I love you."

This time he kissed her back, pulling her down onto the bed. His strong fingers untied the laces of her dress far faster than Celeste ever could, and in no time at all she was under the blankets with him, wrapped in his embrace.

"I thought you hated-" Avar began.

"And I thought you did, too," Aithene said softly.

Avar smiled sadly. "We appear to have misunderstood each other quite horribly. Let's start again, at the beginning, shall we? I love you."

Aithene moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his body, reveling in the feel of his skin beneath her hands. "And I love you, too. Let's take it from there."

And they did.

The next morning Aithene was awakened by the doctor. "Avar…?" she asked blearily.

The doctor smiled at her. "He's gotten much better. I don't know what you did, Queen Aithene, but he will survive now. It is certain."

Aithene's entire body was filled with all-consuming joy. Smiling blissfully, she looked up at the doctor. "Thank you, doctor. You may leave us now."

And she returned to where she'd left off the night before, wrapped in Avar's strong embrace.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know," he whispered back. "I love you too."


End file.
